


Call your girlfriend [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Getting Together, M/M, Spanish Translation, breaking up, but not in a bad way, look at me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Derek conoce a alguien nuevo y tiene que llamar a su novia.Dejarla sin lastimarla.





	Call your girlfriend [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call your girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730529) by [WeirdV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV). 



> Primeramente muchas gracias a la muy linda autora WeirdV que me dio permiso para traducirles este hermoso one-shot *-*  
> ¡Espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten tanto como yo!  
> Y por favor vayan también a la historia original a dejarle kudos o comentarios porque totalmente los merece, también pueden hacerlo aquí :D
> 
> Esta no es mi historia, yo sólo hice la traducción.

"Tienes que llamarla" dice Stiles, empujando el teléfono hacia él, “Ella merece saberlo".

"Qué le digo" dice, "Me preguntó, repetidamente, si estaba interesado en ti. Y le dije, repetidamente, que no era gay ".

"Dile que no es su culpa. ¿Que nunca quisiste hacerle daño?"

 

 

_Todo sucedió tan repentinamente, tan involuntariamente. Stiles era su nuevo colega y simplemente hicieron clic - tan fácilmente. Se encontró deseoso de ir a trabajar, sólo para verlo. Paige había notado que él sonreía más, que estaba un poco “saltando en sus pasos" *, como él lo llamaba. Y él solo se encogió de hombros. Y luego ella dijo que últimamente estaba hablando mucho de Stiles. Y él se encogió de hombros otra vez._

 

 

"¿Todavía pueden ser amigos?" pregunta Stiles, él conoce a Paige. Ella es una chica agradable, y se siente terrible por esto. Pero Derek lo hace tan jodidamente feliz. Él ni siquiera sabía que era posible ser así de feliz. Su padre incluso había dicho que su sonrisa lo estaba asustando.

"Dile que no se enfade, o trate de adivinar todo lo que dijiste” toma la mano de Derek y la aprieta suavemente, "No comenzaré nada contigo hasta que la llames. El beso fue lo suficientemente malo ".

"¿Malo?" Derek le sonríe débilmente. Stiles lo tiene fácil, no tiene que llamar a su novia diciéndole que la está dejando. Por un chico.

 

 

_"¿Estás interesado en él?" pregunta, él niega con la cabeza otra vez, "Lo entendería, ya sabes. No estaría enojada "._

_"No soy gay" dice, besando su frente. Es un beso tan desapasionado y tierno. Como la mayoría de sus besos juntos han sido últimamente. Ella debe haberlo notado. Él la ama, mucho. Han sido amigos durante años antes de que comenzaran a salir. Y todo fue muy fácil. Se ajustan sin esfuerzo. Pero también discuten mucho._

_"Así que lo sigues diciendo" responde ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, "Te creeré por ahora"._

 

 

Él marca el número, respira hondo y espera a que responda.

Ella lo hace, después de un rato, "¿Derek? ¿Todo está bien? " pregunta, suena ocupada.

"Sí" dice, luego hace una pausa, "No".

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta, el sonido de una puerta de auto cerrándose de golpe de fondo.

"Yo - yo - tenías razón" dice, tomando otra respiración profunda, "Sobre Stiles".

"Oh" ella se calla.

"Lo siento" dice, "Simplemente sucedió ..."

"¿Estás ... dormiste con él?" pregunta, su voz tiembla ligeramente.

"No. No, nunca te engañaría " dice rápidamente, y lo dice en serio.

"No puedo decir que no duela un poco” dice, "Sé que he estado diciendo que estabas interesado en él, pero supongo que estaba bromeando. Tal vez usando esta broma para expresar un miedo real que tenía ".

"Nunca quise hacerte daño" dice honestamente, "Todavía soy tu amigo, Paige. Esto no es tu culpa."

"Sé que nunca quisiste hacerme daño" dice, "Sabes, todos mis amigos seguían diciendo que eras demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sabía que esta relación era un salto en la oscuridad ".

"Realmente quería que esto funcionara" dice Derek, "Lo juro".

"Lo sé, Derek" toma otra respiración profunda, "Todavía quiero que seamos amigos, realmente lo hago. Pero necesitaré algo de tiempo ".

"Lo sé" siente que sus ojos muy abiertos, "Lo entiendo".

"Pero después de eso" dice, un poco vacilante al principio, pero más segura al final, "Quiero conocer al hombre que arrastra a Derek Hale a sus pies".

"Está bien" sonríe débilmente, levantando la vista hacia Stiles que le devuelve la sonrisa, "¿Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a casa a salvo? ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo haré" responde Paige, "Adiós Derek".

Ella cuelga antes de que pueda responder, y él toma otra respiración temblorosa.

"Eso fue muy difícil" dice, "Ella fue muy genial al respecto. Tan genial como puedes serlo, supongo ".

"Todavía no lo entiendo, para ser honesto. He visto fotos de ella” Stiles frunce el ceño, “es hermosa. ¿Qué es tan especial sobre mí? ¿Aparte de ser un chico?”

"Ni siquiera sé" se encoge de hombros, extendiendo la mano y colocando su mano en la mejilla de Stiles, "Es como si me complementaras. Nunca sentí que me estaba perdiendo algo hasta que te conocí y me sentí incompleto cuando no estabas ".

"Oh" Stiles exhala, y Derek se inclina, besando sus labios suavemente.

"Y esto" dice, alejándose lentamente, "Besarse con ella nunca fue así".

 

 

_"¿Crees que esto es amor?" Paige le pregunta una noche mientras se acuestan juntos en la cama, "¿Crees que otras personas tienen algo más que esto?"_

_"¿Qué más?" pregunta Derek, volviéndose hacia ella y frunciendo el ceño._

_"No lo sé, Derek. Erica y Boyd no pueden mantener sus manos fuera el uno del otro " dice," No tenemos eso "._

_"¿Lo necesitamos?" pregunta Derek, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. "Quiero decir, nuestra vida amorosa no está mal, ¿verdad?"_

_"No está mal, Derek" le sonríe, "Definitivamente me mantienes satisfecha. Es solo que, supongo que me pongo celosa de ellos cuando los veo juntos "._

_"Sí, yo también" suspira, volteándose y mirando al techo, "Pero no se han conocido el uno al otro tanto como nosotros. Estoy seguro de que atenuarán la pasión lo suficientemente pronto "._

_"Supongo que sí" ella está de acuerdo, "Buenas noches, Derek"._

_"Buenas noches, Paige"._

 

 

"¿No fue así?" pregunta Stiles, él niega con la cabeza.    

"Dios, Stiles" lo mira, "No tengo idea de lo que me hiciste. No me di cuenta de que alguien podría sentirse de esta manera. He visto mujeres en la televisión y he estado atraído a personas. Paige es realmente hermosa. Pero al estar cerca de ti, siento que no puedo mantenerme bajo control ".

"Derek. Me estás haciendo sonrojar "dice Stiles, colocando el dorso de su mano en su mejilla," Como una dama sureña ".

El comentario hace reír a Derek, "Ves, como eso. Me haces reír " sonríe abiertamente a Stiles," No sabes lo único que es eso ".

"Estoy empezando a verlo" responde, "Todos mis amigos en el trabajo te llaman Derek gruñón. Es tan extraño. Raramente te he visto fruncir el ceño ".

"Soy consciente de ello" dice, Stiles se inclina hacia adelante ahora, pasando su dedo índice sobre la frente de Derek.

"Derek frunciendo el ceño" sonríe, "Me pregunto cómo será eso".

"Quédate y puedes averiguarlo".

Stiles sonríe, dejando que Derek lo lleve a su regazo.

"Oh, planeo hacerlo”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *En el idioma original dice “spring in your step” y se utiliza para decir que caminas energéticamente en una forma que muestra que estás feliz y confiado y haciendo referencia a que es por alguien que conociste.


End file.
